


Flower at the Disco

by Bestbuds55



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Flirty, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: John always loved crossdressing and that was never a problem until he suddenly had friends. Not to mention this Freddie character who is insistently flirty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Had the cute idea and couldn't not write it! First time I've written Deacury! Hope everyone enjoys it, because there more to come :)

It all started just after John had turned 19. He'd been in college for over a year and had been doing rather well for himself. He was silently making his way to being honors in all his classes and had an active night life that involved lots of exercise. Which really meant that he loved going out and dancing the nights away. Giggling in strangers arms while he spun in circle after circle, dipping low for whichever strong arm man decided to bend him. It was all lovely, really. 

John wasn't exactly sure why he had gone and ruined it for himself, but it wasn't noticeable until far to late. He'd saw an audition paper go up for the 6 time in probably 7 months for a bassist. Now, these people were clearly picky and probably hard to get along with, but John needed to be able to tell his mom that he was doing an extracurricular activity with other people. Saying he put all those bass skills of his to good use and tried to join a band sounded like the best way to do so. 

The plan was join, have them find out about just how weird and unsociable he was and then be sad and call mom when they said to leave. They had clearly done that to so many other people that it seemed foolproof. And then he had met the weirdo's that were currently calling themselves Smile. 

Roger was loud and obnoxious, with the only thing that he seemed to care about was chasing skirts. Brian was very tall and very smart, but lacked a down to Earth quality that made him seem almost inhuman. Freddie was boisterous and uncaring about generally anything. Those three seemed like they'd managed to find family in one another and even from John's outsider point of view it seemed wonderful.

What John did not count on was the fact that they genuinely seemed to like him. It had started straight from the audition; Freddie had dramatically walked in late, not caring in the slightest. Brian and Roger didn't seem to give a fuck that he was late either, so John figured it to be a common occurrence. John had barely had a chance to introduce himself before Freddie shot the topic off in another direction.

The pure flirtyness of Freddie's voice was something that John had been entirely unprepared for. "Hello Darling, are you the new bassist? Look at the hair of yours, you fit right in!" He never seemed to stop talking if there was silence in the room. 

Freddie hadn't even heard him play yet, and dubbed him a member of the crew. Roger and Brian fretted in the background as Freddie got close and circled an arm around John's waist. "Just look at these hips! Do you go dancing much Dear? You've got the perfect body to have all the rocking moves." 

John blushed red at Freddie's words, turning his head away and towards the ground. He missed the very interested look that Freddie shot him, but did catch the way the arm around him only seemed to tighten when he squirmed. 

"I do like dancing, but what does that have to do with joining your band?" John asked in a quiet voice, feeling a bit confused. He'd been here for what felt like forever and no one had even asked him to play any music yet. Who were these people?

"Why, as group activities to get together we like to do things like go dancing. We should try doing that tonight, just to see if you're a good fit." Freddie was a big flirt, and didn't seem to care if John shied away from him. The type of man that usually didn't take no for an answer because he hardly ever got a no. The type of man John usually liked. 

"Shouldn't you listen to me play for my audition and decide on that?" John squeaked out, looking over at the other members of this strange band. They were no help at all; seeming to be arguing over something completely different then the topic at hand.

"Darling, I'm sure you're magnificent. Do tell me your answer about the dancing tonight though." Freddie insisted, twisting John ever closer to his body. Did this man have no concept of personal space or truely just enjoy breathing John's air? 

"I'll go, I guess. Can I play my music now?" John whined, feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole situation. It might be fun to go to a club with someone who's name he actually knew, or it might be terrible. Either way; John had always been a fan of dancing.

It occurred to him seconds to late that he'd have to go without his usual get up, and it made John's mood sink. Would dancing even be the same with his best heels? What about that skirt that he'd been thinking about wearing all week? He frowned upset, and curled in on himself to get away from Freddie's warm hands. This wasn't going as he thought it would, and John kind of wanted to run away. 

"Fred, leave the poor boy alone and let him play something for us. You can't just let him in the band because you think he's pretty." There was Roger to apparently save the day. John could only wonder if he was the mediator of the group or if that position was up for grabs. 

Freddie released his hold on John with a bit of a pout and danced away like that was all he ever thought about. He picked up John's hand to hold before getting to far away and pulled him along. "Ignore Roger and he's hereditary rudeness, though I do think you're pretty. Now Darling, play me a tune." Freddie said with this wonderful full faced grin. 

John took a few moments to get his bass ready, and played a few strings to check if everything was in tune. "What would like me to play?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervous. It had been quite awhile sense he had played in front of anyone and he might be terrible compared to then. Everything had been taking the back burner to school as of late.

"Play what's in your heart Dear!" Was Freddie's answer, and John had to wonder if he ever had a normal conversation. Yeah, this audition was certainly a strange one. 

He liked the way Freddie's eyes never left him as he played tune after tune with expert fingers. It made him feel like he was all dolled up and dancing for strangers in a club. Yes, maybe this would all work out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for everyone who's been reading! Who's up for a little bit of angst?

It was a bit upsetting for John to have to get ready for a club and not get his preferred outfit on. He'd thought about getting all pretty and marching there anyways, but it was suddenly scary because those three would know. He could deal with them being mean to him, because they honestly were just people he'd meant once. It was more then that though, because there was a chance they could not like it to the point of being violent. He didn't trust anyone.

Instead of being himself, John dressed in his tightest jeans and a shimmery top that could probably even pass as a man's shirt. The rhinestones on it that would glitter in the clubs dim light made him feel a bit better. It still wasn't the same, but it gave him courage to go and meet with his new maybe bandmates. He could get through this one night and then regroup with himself tomorrow. It wouldn't be that bad, John was almost sure of it.

It was in fact that bad. John had been several minutes early to the club that had been picked out and Freddie was already waiting for him at the door like he'd been a hour late. That was quite upsetting after Freddie had been so late to the rehearsal. John had thought that he'd have plenty of time to get a drink into him for courage before he'd show up. 

Freddie hooked an arm around John and swung him in close. "Now Darling, this outfit of yours is absolutely hypnotic. You're gonna look so sexy bopping about the dance floor. I'll have to fight people off of you with a stick." Freddie was being nothing but kind with his words, but it just made John feel uncomfortable. 

Why would Freddie be trying to get people away from John? That was practically the entire point of going dancing, finding a perfect stranger to share a few stolen moments with! "Freddie, it's okay. I like dancing with people, so I won't mind if they get a bit close." John tried to explain as Freddie pulled him forward to the bar. 

A drink might actually help with all the anxiety he was feeling tonight, but it wouldn't be a solution in the long run. Never the less, he still gratefully accepted the one that Freddie handed to him. Gulping deep while he had a glance around the room. Nothing was in full swing yet and there wasn't that many people present. John didn't see Brian or Roger in the crowd.

"Where are the other two?" John questioned, feeling a bit upset that they weren't there after this had been declared a band outing. It occurred to him a moment to late that maybe they just weren't early like he and Freddie were. Great, now he sounded whiny. 

"Have no fear John, they'll be around soon. Brian had homework to finish and Roger likes to get good and drunk for coming out to dance." Freddie explained, showing patience that he hadn't this afternoon. 

John blushed a bit, not willing to admit it was because that was the first time that Freddie had said his name. It sounded so good coming from those musically talented lips. 

"Well, then you'll just have to do from my first dance. Come on big boy, show me what you've got." It was like a switch had been flipped and even if John wasn't in his usual wear, the personality was still present. Gone was the shy and lonely boy. In his place stood a flirt just looking for anyone who had enough moves to show him a good time.

Freddie looked a bit shocked for a moment, but recovered fast. He grabbed John's hand and entangled their fingers, setting his own drink back down in favor of getting close into John's personal space. John didn't turn away when their lips came so close together that they could have kissed. Freddie pulled back again at the last second and this time looked a bit flustered himself. Was this some kind of game of gay chicken, because John really wasn't playing?

"Is that a no? It's alright if you wanna find a girl Fred, I can see a few guys eyeing me up from here and I'm more then happy to take my banter over there instead." John said, with a bit of a pout. It wasn't a big deal if Freddie was all talk and no game, but he was going to have to leave John alone so he could have fun tonight. 

Freddie only crowded in close once more with a look of wonder in his eyes. Like John was some kind of delicate flower that he'd never thought he'd get to witness. He breathed in deeply with them standing against one another, taking in John's air. His pupils were blown wide and he looked turned on.

"Darling, you're so forward. Such a pleasant surprise but I must tell you I've got a girl at home." Freddie said, not back away or down at all. He didn't look like he cared to much about who ever he had at home, considering that he clearly hadn't come here with them. John still couldn't consent to something that would be considered cheating; mostly because he knew exactly how upset he'd be if it happened to him.

"Then let go and I'll find someone who doesn't. I'm a only girl in your world kind of person." John answered, wriggling in Freddie arms. He didn't notice the improper use of words, but Freddie certainly did.

"Darling, I think it'd be much better for you to just dance with me. I'll give you all the attention you need, so don't try and go to another man. Stay with me." Freddie words came out like he was entranced with John. He looked like a man possessed, and showed no signs that he was going to be letting go of his hold on John.

"Freddie, you just said you have a girlfriend. If we're going to be bandmates then you have to know that I'm not into making things messy. I just like having a good time. That doesn't happen when the other person has got someone waiting up on them." John tried again, tugging himself away from Freddie.

Freddie looked ready to bust a blood vessel with how hard he was trying to get John to just stay in his arms. "And how do you know this is what you really want? Liking guys, dancing like you want; isn't it scary for you?" The way that he had raised he voice a bit had caught John's attention, but he was to upset to stop now. Clearly, John had struck some sort of sore spot with the other man.

"It's not scary, I can't help but like what I like Freddie. If it's a problem I won't join the band, I don't like hiding myself from people." That was mostly the truth, the times John had imagined having friends they would all know his secrets and sexuality. Just because it hadn't currently happened doesn't mean he wouldn't have hope for the future.

Freddie looked upset, but let go of him. Neither man said anything else as John backed away. This whole situation had ruined his mood and now he didn't even feel like dancing. So much for making new friends. 

John exited the club and headed for home without a second thought. He wasn't going to stick around to be made fun of by a flirt. Damn this band thing, it already seemed to be a terrible idea. What could he have been thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: in this chapter Freddie more charming and starts to win John over! Hope everyone enjoys!

Three days had passed since the whole band predicament and he hadn't tried to get in touch with any of them. They had all tried to get in touch with him though. Irritating men. John couldn't understand their need to annoy him as he clearly hadn't been cut for the band.

John was currently living in a dorm room and had to share a phone with 6 people. Normally that wouldn't be a problem but someone always seemed to pick up when it rang. He wasn't even sure how the group had gotten his phone number, as he wasn't sure he never told it to anyone. Either way, every time someone told him he had a phone call he would march over and make sure it wasn't his mother and then slam down on the receiver. 

This whole situation was stressful and completely unnecessary. He had been told that they were going out to see if they all got along as a band and they clearly hadn't. There was no reason for these phones calls other then harassment. It was all starting to wear down on John's mental health.

Class had run long like it always seemed to on a Friday afternoon, and John had the headache that wouldn't go away. The headache could have been for several reasons but when he exited the building and saw Freddie standing there he knew it was because he was about to have an incredibly hard conversation. 

The frown on Freddie's face looked unnatural; he had one of those faces that seemed to always smile through everything. It made John feel a bit bad for slamming the phone down on him just this very morning. The worst thing about the whole situation was that Freddie spotted him immediately and John didn't have anytime to escape away. With a deep sigh, John accepted the enviable and went to talk to Freddie.

"There you are Dear, thought I'd never get to see that lovely face again at this rate. You missed band practice yesterday and everyone was a little worried. Did you know how hard to was to get your class schedule? It's like everyone I asked had no idea you were even in a class with them." Freddie rattled on, looking a bit sheepish. It probably had something to do with how John had escaped from him in the club previously. John wasn't feeling any sympathy for him at the moment.

"It didn't work out for the night out, so I figured you wouldn't want me in the band. Or maybe I decided that it wasn't best for me to hang around people that made me upset." John answered, feeling a bit defensive. Why did they have to have another stupid conversation? He'd said everything he needed back there in that dirty club.

John had to dodge away from Freddie's reaching hands, not feeling in the mood to be wrapped up and pulled close. This man was both pushy and impossible to deal with. He was starting to feel aggravated and wanted nothing more then to continue on his way, letting Freddie shout at him from behind. That would take to much courage though, and John was practically quaking in his boots with being called out like this.

"Darling, we loved the way you played music and everything else can be worked on in the future. I'm so sorry I upset you John, but I think we should give it another chance. You'd be perfect for us and I promise I'll be more careful with my words." Freddie begged. He looked like he was being genuine with his words and it made John want to give him another chance. 

John had to swallow the lump in his throat and look away to gain some courage. "Give me a call on Saturday afternoon and I'll tell you my answer then. I'll take the night to cool off and think about it." That seemed like a reasonable answer to John and if he chose no, he wouldn't have to to say it to Freddie face. 

Freddie gave him a resigned look, but dropped the subject in favor of not pissing John off again. They stood silently for a minute and as time dragged on John began to get antsy. "Well if that's it Freddie, I should get going. My books are heavy and I don't want to carry them anymore." John explained in favor of making a quick escape. This was only becoming more unpleasant the longer it drug on. Plus the more he got held on with this conversation the less time he'd have to get ready for his night out.

"Oh Darling, let me take those for you. I used to be a boxer, still got quite the muscle from it. I'll walk you home." Freddie offered John a full grin and he was powerless to do anything but nod to the suggestion. He'd never had anyone offer to carry his books before. Interesting.

Everything was easier when he no longer had thirty pounds of textbooks weighing him down, so at least that was a plus. Freddie following him home was a curious thing. He was wondering if he should have refused, so that this man he barely knew would continue to not know where he lived. He'd already clearly been asking around about him and that set John's worry sensors off big time. Guys didn't stalk other guys, right?

"This is really nice of you Fred, thank you." John said, trying to break away from his worried thoughts. He felt a bit awkward with the whole situation, but walking with Freddie wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"You're quite welcome John, I'd do this for you anytime. Speaking of, do you have plans for tonight? It's Friday and I'm going back out to go dancing tonight. I'd love for you to join me after how the last time turned out." John had to glance over to check if he was even being serious. Did this man really not just get it?

"Look Freddie the answer's the same as before. I'm not a side piece, and if you've got someone waiting on you I'm not interested." John was irritated that he had to have a repeat of this conversation. Could he just leave John alone?

"Look Deaky. I-" Freddie started, but John whipped around to cut him off. 

"What did you just call me?" He tried not to shout, but it was getting increasingly difficult. He was tempted to grab his book and run away, because this man was driving him insane.

"Deaky. Like your last name. Pretty isn't it?" Freddie said with a grin, like he was congratulating himself for being a genius.

John kind of liked it, but didn't want to admit it out loud. He hummed in what he could only hope was an annoyed fashion. 

"I broke up with Mary, my girlfriend. Will you come dancing with me tonight?" Freddie continues nonchalantly, like it didn't even matter to him.

John stopped abruptly and whipped around to actually face Freddie. "Why would you break up with your girlfriend?" His voice was shocked and a bit whispery. He couldn't believe that the older man would say that.

"Because my Darling Deaky, you were right. I'm fooling myself to be happy and being a terrible person to do it. I like men, why would I have a girlfriend?" Freddie explained with a sparkle in his eye.

"Alright, let's go dancing tonight then." John could hardly believe that he'd just offered that. He must be losing his damn mind.

"Alright Dear, I'll be back to pick you up at 9. Dress up for me." He said with a wink, passing the book back to John as they arrived in front of the dorms. John tried not to think about why Freddie already seemed to know where he lived and suddenly had a date to look forward to.

Who breaks up with their significant other because someone tells them they won't dance with them? This Freddie was certainly a weirdo. John kind of liked him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: haven't been feeling to hot for the past few days, think it's the summer heat making my allergies go crazy. Oh well, nothing can really be done about that.

His pre-dancing ritual was always the same. After classes finally ended on Friday, John would rush home and into the bathroom. He'd stream up the room with the hottest water the shower would manage and jump in to scrub himself down. As his skin reddened, the worry's and upsets from the day would go down the drain. He'd feel like a new person afterwards. 

After a soothing hair wash with his favorite strawberry scented shampoo, he'd turn the water down to a cooler temperature. From there he shaved his legs and underarms. Any grown hair had to go, he liked to feel sleek and sexy on a night out. It seemed twice as important since Freddie was picking him up. 

He'd never been picked up for a night out and that meant that this was a momentous occasion. His mind kept telling him that this was a date and he'd dumped his girlfriend to be with John. Was Freddie actually interested though? The man was such a flirt.

John dried himself off carefully and lotions the places that he'd run a razor over. His skin felt wonderfully soft under his own touch. He could picture Freddie running his hand over those places in wonder. Maybe if Freddie behaved himself and didn't piss John off again it would even happen this time.  

John dances over to his dresser when back in his room, going straight to the back where he kept his most prized possessions. The few skirts he owned were all soft and amazingly tasteful. A pair of platform shoes and one of high heals for when he was feeling particularly fearless. The shirts were something he loved the most; he had an array of styles and colors for whatever mood he happened to be in. 

John choose a jean skirt that showed off his well rounded ass, wiggling for himself with a pleased smile. The platforms were a good choice because he planned on spinning all night long. Hopefully it would be in those fantastic arms of Freddie, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was someone else. Freddie might freak out when picking John up and then John would just go to his usual club, no harm done.

A pink shirt that showed off the dip of his neck perfectly matched the mood. It had a butterfly on it and made John look like the picture of innocence. He liked to use that to his advantage and had plans to do that exact same tonight. 

John looked in the mirror one last time to check himself out with a smile; he looked great. The only thing that was missing was earrings, but John had never worked up the courage for piercings. Maybe one day he'd have a wonderful boyfriend to hold his hand while he got them done. If they both liked them then years later John could get adventurous and do someplace other then his ears. One for that boyfriends of his eyes only. 

John had a bite to eat and a pre-dancing drink of vodka to prepare himself for the night, before checking the clock. It was just after 8, Freddie should definitely being swinging by soon and John was even a bit excited for it. This was a date in John's mind, and that only made him more excited.

He looked terrific in his sexy little outfit, only pausing to add a thick layer of lip balm when walking by the mirror again. That helped make his lips look plumper and moist, incase Freddie was bold and decided to make a move. John blushed at the very thought. 

Freddie and him hadn't gotten off to a very good start together, but he liked the effort that the other man was putting in. He liked that he'd have the audacity to break up with someone because John made him see he wasn't happy. If things didn't work out between them then John wouldn't take it to hard, but he'd cherish the memory of the first time he'd been picked up to go dancing. 

John was so busy fretting about that he didn't even here the knock at the front door. That was okay though, because the dorms hosted many people and someone else answered the door. One of his nice roommates lead Freddie to John's room without batting an eye and opened the door for him. They both caught an eye full of a filling beautified John in a dancing spin with his arms stretched out. 

Freddie made this gasping sound which alerted John to people being in his room. He spun around to see a shocked Freddie and a calm looking Veronica. Nothing seemed to faze that sweet girl and John secretly wished she'd push him into hanging out. He needed an assertive friend that had his best interests in heart and wouldn't mind if they could gush about guys together. 

Freddie was certainly assertive, but John was hoping for something else other then friendship with him. Especially after all this effort John had gone through for their second try at a night out. It seems to be working to, because Freddie was looking at him like he hung the moon.He felt powerful with those half lidded eyes staring at him, sweeping over his body like he was a precious gem.

"Hello again Freddie, thanks for letting him in Veronica." John's voice was calmer then his franticly beating heart and he had never been more thankful for his shy exterior.

"No problem John, have fun on your date tonight. I'll leave the door unlocked for you incase you decide to come home late." Veronica answered with a bit of a sparkle in her eye. This was the third time they had ever spoken and John was already sure they could be best friends. He smiled warmly to her as she turned to leave. It would be nice to have someone to borrow a bit of makeup from.

Freddie had yet to say anything he John took a step forward and reached out a hand for him. "I'm all ready for our night out Freddie. Do you like it? I feel more like myself then I did that other night." John said as he gently took Freddie hand in his own. He loved that look of wonder in Freddie's eyes. If he was a braver man, he might have placed a cheeky kiss onto Fred's cheek.

The moment was about to fade when Freddie finally drifted back into motion. "You'll look positive lovely Dearest, better then I could have pictured. I'm honored to go dancing with you. Here, hang onto my arm while we walk." Freddie said with a grin, acting like the perfect gentleman John already knew he wasn't.

This was going to be such a fun night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I'm thinking this story's only going to have a one more chapter, as I kind of like it being short and sweet. I've made the decision it's not going to have smut. But the last chapter is gonna be cute. 

They arrived at the club just after it had gotten dark, and John had cling onto Freddie's arm the whole way like the man had wanted. It made him feel appreciated and delicate. He was taller then Freddie, especially in the shoes he had chosen, but Freddie's chest was puffed out and he looked like a proper man compared to John feminine figure. It kind of turned John on.

They didn't say much to one another the entire time they were walking. John was to nervous to and Freddie seemed to have absolutely no problem with the silence. He might have been afraid of saying the wrong thing after last time John chewed him out. John wouldn't blame him for that in the slightest.

The club was louder then it had been the other night, but that probably had something to do with tonight was a Friday. Everyone had worked all week and was ready to cut lose for a single evening. John felt the same way as the heavy tempo music waft over his body and he suddenly feels ready to swing about on that crowded dance floor.

He let go of Freddie, only to be wheeled back in by a strong arm. "Don't try and run away from me this time Darling. I'm all yours, so let's go to the dance floor together. Or would you like to have a drink first?" Freddie asked, grinning up at John. 

John found that he very much liked that wonderful, full mouthed smile. "Come dance with me." He practically begging, tugging Freddie in the direction of the dance floor. They laughed together as they went, like a happy couple.

John sounds around and rested his hands on those strong looking shoulders as soon as he got Freddie into the spot he wanted him. They swayed like they were made to be in each other's arms for a moment to get used to the crowd. John's partner was having some issues to where he should be putting his hands, but finally settled them on those skirt covered hips.

They felt big on John, and he couldn't help but image them on more intimate places. John couldn't help biting at his glossy lips at a few dirty thoughts rushing through his head. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice the way that Freddie stared. 

"I have a confession to make Darling." Freddie said aloud when the loud music stopped for a brief moment. John thanked god for the way that the lights made Freddie skin look, but listened closely despite the constant distraction.

"What's wrong?" John was feeling a bit worried that this would be the moment that Freddie admitted he didn't like how he was dressed. Or told him that he was a terrible dancer. The negative possibilities were endless and it really got John's heart thumping. 

"Nothing wrong Deaky, it's just that I haven't been entirely truthful with you. Should this work out to more then this one night and Darling I have big plans that it will, I want to be completely honest with you." Freddie continued on, not seeming to notice that worried face that John was making. 

If the flirt truly had plans on them being together then why was he scaring John like this? Honestly it was uncalled for and John didn't appreciate it. Even if he liked that nickname Freddie had chosen to give him. It was more intimate then just the darling or dear that he seemed to call everybody.

"So be honest now, I can take it." John wasn't entirely sure that was the truth, but he'd try none the less. He had his big girl panties on after all, and they generally made him feel like he could do anything. Even take negative comments from a flirt he was currently on a date with.

"I had seen you out dancing before you came to the band audition. Even danced with you once before, but you were much to drunk to remember me." Freddie spat out like he had almost reconsidered telling John. 

John was a bit shocked to hear what Freddie had to say and openly gaped at him for a moment. Freddie had known that he was a cross dresser and still invited him out? Had given him an invitation into his rock band with a second thought? Just who was this guy?

"John I couldn't stop thinking about the way you would cling to me when I dipped you down or the way that you'd drunken place a kiss on my neck after every song. I had been trying to find you and then you just showed up like a dream to the audition. I didn't want to let you go because I'd suddenly had you again." Freddie explained as the music started back up to a bit of  a faster beat. 

John stayed stalk still despite the increased tempo, feeling a bit over emotional after listening to Freddie's words. "And you recognized me in normal clothing?" John bit his lip again, this time it was to check if he was really awake and not dreaming this. 

"Of course I did Baby, you're so beautiful in everything you wear. Though now I'm going to have to say that this little pink top of yours is my favorite thing I've seen so far." Freddie about growled as he tugged John in close. His large hands that had previously sat on John's hips began to wander. Pressing in on wonderful places, like the small of his back and dipping down to cup at his ass. 

John liked those exploring hand more then he was willing to admit out loud, and pressed back for more silently. It occurred to him that he could blow Freddie's cool right now in this club, and he felt a spark of courage to do so from knowing that his flirt liked how he looked. 

"I like this top too, but it's not my favorite bit of clothing. That would have to go to the number I'm wearing under this skirt Freddie." The last bit came out in a low whisper, and John flushed red as he said it. He wasn't sure were the bravery he had momentarily felt came from, but was glad it had when he looked at Fred's star struck face. 

He'd be brave every moment for the rest of his life of Freddie would always look at him like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Does anyone else constantly picture 80's Freddie and 70's John? Cause man, that's the good shit. Final chapter, but it's a bit longer then the rest. Thanks for reading!

It took a moment for Freddie to spring into action after that last comment, but John gave him the need to time work things out. He had never minded being patient, especially when a reward for doing so was a big possibility. Not to mention that to stand still with Freddie in the dark lights of this semi-seedy night club with warm hands on his ass, wasn't exactly a challenge. It felt nice.

The growl that left Freddie's throat was nice in a different way. It got John heart and blood pumping for more lewd reasons, and the whimper that left him was the easy answer. It only seemed to encourage Freddie to lean forward and brushed their lips together. That moment could be considered their first kiss and it was sweeter then even John had pictured.

They broke apart because of what could happen if someone caught on to the two of them openly kissing. If they were sober then they'd be able to tell that John wasn't quite as female as he was posing to be. No one had ever really bothered John for being out like he was, but he didn't want the best night of his life tainted by a homophobic idiot. That didn't stop John from leaning down and resting his head on the crook of Freddie's neck. He placed a sweet kiss there like Freddie had said he had done before and smiled happily. 

This night was amazing and he could already picture so many more nights just like this one. More importantly, he could picture dressing up in more scandalous outfits that would just be for Freddie's eyes. They could dance around the living room of an apartment they would share; Freddie would seduce him with song. He'd fall easily into bed with him because they had done it a thousand times before. John would write a song a for Freddie about love and ask Freddie to sing it for him to the world; after giving a very private demonstration himself of it.

"I'd very much like to see you in just your pretty little panties Deaky, but I fear if we leave so early people will talk. I don't want them to start rumors about you Doll, or hurt your reputation. After all, your such a good girl normally." Freddie said pulling John away from his neck and shifting them to be dancing again. They bopped around in easy sync, like they had truly been made to find each other. 

John had never had a man speak to him like that and he liked it even more then he had thought he would. He played along coyly and batted his eyelashes to emphasize the act. His lip glossed lips pouted a bit, but his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I am normally good, but you make me wanna be bad. Let them talk, let them all say I let you take me to bed. I love those strong arms of yours Freddie, and the way your skin glows for the lights. Will you dip me low and then when it's over take me home with you?" John had never pictured saying everything he had held in his soul on the first date, but couldn't stand it any longer. Freddie was a flirt, and he played right into the game to be bothered. This was his full hand of cards being laid down, if Freddie wanted this all he had to do was say yes.

Freddie did something better then say yes and dip him down. Freddie picked John up off the ground and spun them in a circle together. The move made John squeal in surprise, and cling onto the other man with perhaps a too tight grip. He had been fantasizing about those strong arms and hands, but hadn't realized that they'd have this much strength in them. If John was being honest, this was all his greatest fantasies put into one.

The song ended and he was place back delicately onto the ground, and immediately grabbed to be kissed. And what a kiss this one was, like they had gotten the sweet and awkward over with during the first one. It was hot and passionate, everything that Freddie seemed to strive to be.

"Dancing be damned, come home with me now. John, let me make your wildest dreams come true, whatever they may be. Fuck, you drive me wild Darling." Freddie practically begged even though John had already given the okay. They hugged together tightly and neither man wanted to move, finding comfort in each other's bodies.

"Yes, please Freddie. Take me home with you and let me show you what I wore just for you." John whimpered, scraping his nails against the back of Freddie's neck. He'd seen guys like that motion before, but had never been brave enough to try it on anyone himself. The way Freddie shivered under his hands made him extremely happy he did it.

"Fuck." Was all Freddie said in answer before swooping forward to kiss John again. This kiss was desperate, wet and over far too soon. He pulled back and John got to see Freddie glassy, turned on eyes scooping out the room for the nearest exit.

Freddie looked an arm around John's waist and settled a hand to possessively grip his ass. He guided them both out of the building with grace that John was beginning to understand that Freddie always had. The hand never left his ass and he felt empowered to speak as they wandered down the street, towards what would happen when they reached Freddie's apartment. 

"Does this ruin things with the band? I'd like to give another go at an audition if you'll still have me. I'd quite like playing bass with you weird lot." John couldn't help but wonder if the spot had already been filled by someone else. He kind of hoped that it was still open for him, because the flirting from Freddie wouldn't make him bitter if they were involved. That had been the main problem in the first place.

Freddie stopped them for a second to smile brightly at him. He was still flushed from the earlier public make out session they had decided to have and even in the dark John could tell his trousers were a bit tight in the crotch area. Fuck, John loved the way that that Freddie looked.

"Nothing would make me happier then for you to be our bassist, even if you decide you don't want to be with me in the end. I told the others that you had a test in the morning which was why you were leaving as they were showing up to band night and then sick at what should have been our first practice." Freddie explained, sounding a bit shy for the first time in front of John. 

John giggled at the fact that Freddie hadn't told the other boys about his initial angry moment, and the fact that he'd apparently covered for him during first practice. "Wait, then why have I been getting so many phone calls from everyone?" He questioned, suddenly feeling a bit confused.

Freddie bit his lip to stifle a laugh and blinked away the twitch from it. "That would be Brian, he can never leave anyone alone. Been complaining that your probably dying because you just hang up on him when he tries to speak, and he just has to call to check if your okay. He just about throttled me when I said I was taking you dancing tonight." 

John's eyes widened and he was speechless for an entire minute. "Wait what? I thought everyone was prank calling and making fun because I didn't make the band. Why would they care, I met Brian briefly once!" He exclaimed, feeling overwhelmed all of the sudden.

"Brian's a big worry wart and Roger desperately wants to be friends with someone his own age. It doesn't surprise me that they called enough times that you thought you were being pranked." Freddie giggles as he finally walked on. 

John stood and watched him go for a single beat, watching his ass from behind. This man and the other two were all crazy, but John wanted nothing more then to surround himself with these lovely and strange creatures. He was in for a hot night tonight, and then apparently band practice in the afternoon. Because he was in a band.

John smiled and jogged after Freddie who caught him with ease. This was the beginning of something great.


End file.
